With rapid development of television industry, terrestrial wave digital mobile televisions, which transmit digital signals in terrestrial waves, have become a tendency of development. Generally, central control stations in different regions transmit broadcasting television signal to a regional transmitting station, the regional transmitting station amplifies the signal and then transmits the amplified signal, and then the digital television receiver receives the transmitted signal in the region. The transmitting station commonly transmits the digital signals by using terrestrial waves in a UHF frequency band (that is, radio waves with ultrahigh frequencies in a frequency range 300-3000 MHz).
Generally, when a digital mobile television moves to a different region, it is necessary to input the information on the regional position (such as a zip code, address and etc.) of the region into a digital television receiver at first before the digital television receiver can receive terrestrial wave digital signal in the region. The digital television receiver cannot receive the terrestrial wave digital signal transmitted by the transmitting station of the region if the information on region of the region is not input beforehand. After the information on the regional position is inputted, it is further necessary to set a receiving channel of the digital television receiver, that is, to set the receiving channel of the receiver to correspond to a transmitting channel of the transmitting station. Only when the setting is successfully completed, can the receiving channel receive the transmitted signal normally, and thus the digital mobile television can play the programs of the region normally.
At present, in the application of the terrestrial wave digital mobile television, every time the digital mobile television moves to a new region, it is necessary to input the information on region of the area into the digital television receiver manually and to set the receiving channel of the receiver to correspond to a transmitting channel in the region before the terrestrial wave digital signal of the region can be normally received. Manual inputting and setting operations are troublesome, so that the use of the digital television receiver is also inconvenient.